Equipment
Spell Eater Spell Eaters are a general-purpose defense against magic developed by Sephtian and Orange Lantern 2814. They absorb the energy from incoming magical effects and radiate part of it away as heat. Mage Slayers Based upon the design of Spell Eater amulets, these are railgun rounds intended to absorb any magical energy that they hit. They are intended to be fired out of a railgun, and only activate the draining effect when they encounter sginificant magic and a physical impact. They are able to drain the magic from most active spells, destroy most magical force fields, and significantly harm any magical creature they strike. Against non-magical opponents, they are merely a projectile made of stone. Kinetic Belt A Terminan technology most well for its use by Rocket, the flight belt grants the user flight, resistance to kinetic force, and the ability to make bubble shields that absorb kinetic energy used against them. Any kinetic energy used against the wearer increases their strength while using the belt, and kinetic energy used against the bubble shield strengthens it. The bubble shield is able to be bypassed by most energy weapons. Sword of the Fallen Originally referred to as the Sword of Second and Third, the Sword of the Fallen is a very short, two-pronged sword made from the remains of the second and third fallen angels. Used to stab and depower the First of the Fallen, and later gifted to Sabbac 2, and promptly stolen by Grayven and Orange Lantern 2814 in their respective timelines. It can bypass any defences it encounters and appears to permanently kill any being it critically wounds; however, the First of the Fallen was seen to have been forced to resurrect in a depowered state, creating some doubt about the true effect of the sword. It can also kill beings through any avatars that they directly control. Daiklave A large sword that Grayven made, it incorporates Nth metal chasing, x-ionised edges, and Apokoliptian construction of the remainder. The x-ionised edges allow it to pierce any mundane material, the Nth metal allows it to disrupt energy fields, and the Apokoliptian circuitry allows it to benefit from the soul of its wielder, granting it further enhanced durability and resistance to magic and reality warping effects. Cold Gun Originally design by Leonard Snart, the cold gun is a weapon that makes anything hit by its beam drop in temperature anywhere from slightly below freezing to absolute zero, depending on setting. The beam travels at light speed, and bypasses many force fields with the notable exception of Lantern constructs. Plasma based force fields are usually disrupted. The gun also allows attachments to make it cover the target in ice. Apokoliptian Body Armor When not worn by a New God, this is merely exceptionally good body armor. When linked to a New God's soul, its mundane defensive capabilities increase, and the wearer and armor also gain significant resistance to hostile magic, reality warping, and other hostile energies. Paragon Power Armor The Paragon SI, Orange Lantern 2814, created this power armor for a last layer of defense in Lantern combat. The armor is incredibly bulky, but provides defensive features such as a phase shifter, stealth generator, molecular reinforcement field, flight belt, backup flight belt, air purification systems, combat virtual intelligence, and enhanced strength. The user sees through cameras mounted on the suit's surface, making blinding or deafening impossible without first breaching the suit. Other than its own mass and enhanced strength, the suit provides no weapons, as it is designed to allow a Lantern to fight without needing to focus as much on defending themselves. Sword of Beowulf A sword in a sheath locked by a model of a human hand, the sheath only unlocks the sword to those who are "pure of heart" and say the phrase "Abannan afol Beowulf." If the bearer is not pure of heart, they are struck by magic lightning. The sword itself grants increased regenerative properties, allows the bearer to shoot bolts of orange lightning, and is a durable sword for ordinary purposes. Nth Metal Body Armor Crafted by the Ophidian and Orange Lantern 2814, this body armor was made for Kon-El. In addition to the normal protective qualities of plate mail, its Nth metal construction grants it highly increased resistance to directed energy attacks, and allows Kon to manipulate gravity in order to fly. Due to the armor being crafted specifically for Kryptonian-Human-Geneomorph hybrids, Kon is the only one able to use it to fly. X-ionised Weaponry Metal that has undergone the x-ionionisation process becomes exceptionally hard and durable. Usually used for blades, the metal allows the blades to pierce almost any mundane material and several exotic materials. Crumbler Weaponry Based off the designs of Alexander Tuttle, crumbler weaponry creates a disintegration field that affects an area in a pre-defined around the device. The disintegration effect cannot be used at range, and is usually used in single use warheads to disintegrate a hemisphere centered on the projectile. The warhead itself is also consumed in this process. More advanced devices can selectively change the shape and speed of the disintegration field, but these devices are bulkier and not suited for mass-produced projectiles. Crumbler weaponry is capable of disrupting most energy fields, including constructs made by power rings. Making a crumbler device with a construct destroys the construct upon activation. Neural Shock Grenades Small grenades based off of designs used by Nylor Truggs, they incorporate cloned brain material from a telepathic human. Upon activation, they create a strong mental static effect in non-resistant individuals around them for a short time. Single use only, and even with power ring construction they take a significant period of time to manufacture. Ace of Winchesters An antique rifle, the barrel was constructed from the halo of an angel. Upon firing, the rifle forms a sympathetic connection with the target and destroys or significantly injures any demons it hits. The rifle can use any ammunition physically capable of fitting in the barrel as a projectile, but the rifle does not posses any special offensive power on targets other than demons or those using demonic magic. Star Sapphire Staff A staff created by Orange Lantern 2814, Sephtian, and John Constantine for Zatanna Zatara to wield. The staff uses the Star Sapphire as a power source to constantly replenish Zatanna's magical reserves, effectively removing the limiting factor of her magical reserves. The staff also acts as a filter to keep the Star Sapphire from directly affecting Zatanna's mind as it did Carol Ferris's. Though overuse can still overwhelm the user with the Violet Light of Love. Category:Browse